


Entranced

by isawrightless



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6933376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isawrightless/pseuds/isawrightless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He will burn out soon.</p><p>    Build something from the ashes, build something from the remains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entranced

That little something, that little something in his head has been telling him to join the dead. Such a demanding voice and yet tender like a mother’s, his mother. He doesn’t know what to do, he is frozen in place, he is in love, so deeply and openly, and there’s no one else to see it. To wittiness it. His scarred happiness.

His heart burns and he takes pride in that.

Tim Drake is a prideful being after all, and he knows burns are forever and ever and ever and ever but you can’t burn unless you catch on fire and the fire has been a part of him since he can remember.

He will burn out soon.

Build something from the ashes, build something from the remains.

Jason Todd is at the door, he’s waiting.

Tim takes a deep breath, a step forward. Jason scoffs, turns his head and when he looks back at Tim he’s smiling.

That little something, that little something in his head tells him to join the dead.

Tim complies.


End file.
